Interactive geographic maps, e.g., frames of maps provided by a web map service, can provide a visual representation of a geographic region. An interactive geographic map for a particular geographic region can also describe various features that appear in the particular geographic region. For example, an interactive geographic map can describe line features, e.g., roads and rivers, area features, e.g., countries, parcels, forests, and lakes, and point features, e.g., villages and cities. Each feature in an interactive geographic map can be labeled, e.g., annotated, by positioning, near the feature and in the interactive geographic map, one or more map labels that describe the feature. For example, an interactive geographic map that includes a point feature referencing the city of San Francisco can be labeled by placing a map label “San Francisco” near the point feature.
Computerized methods can be used to automatically position respective map labels near features in an interactive geographic map. Such computerized methods can be configured to label features in an interactive geographic map based on predefined rules, e.g., repeat labels for roads or place map labels for point features in a position that is located northwest direction of the point features. Once labeled, the interactive geographic map can be presented to a user, for example, through a display screen of a computing device. Thus, in general, the interactive geographic map is entirely computer generated and will largely look the same to all users. However, in some instances, users may want to get a better view of a certain region, for example, points of interest in a certain region of the interactive geographic map. To do so, a user can typically adjust the map by manually navigating to a desired region of the map and increasing the zoom level.